Behind Closed Doors
by deuxfois
Summary: One month of Blair and Chuck, before it all fell apart. Set between Seventeen Candles and Hi, Society.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Author: misaki

Email:

Disclaimer: All characters and settings are property of the CW, creators and producers. No copyright infringement intended.

Rating: MA / NC-17

Pairing: Blair/Chuck

Notes: This can be read in conjunction with 'Hurricanes' but also as a standalone. I ignored Blair's comment to Serena in 1.09 about sleeping with Chuck twice, because that's no fun ;). This is pretty fluffy, because they're always so fluffy when they're not fighting on the show.

Summary: One month of Blair and Chuck, before it all fell apart. Set between Seventeen Candles and Hi, Society.

--

With the sheets wrapped around her body and the space between her legs becoming a damp, dull ache, Blair had forced him to leave her birthday party, telling him she needed to be alone, feeling confused and tired because when he touched her, it was like she ceased to exist in the world. It was just Chuck's mouth, Chuck's skin, Chuck's voice filling her up and emptying her out so she was cool and clean like him. He'd forced her to look at him, searching her face, before turning away and pulling his clothes on, making that smooth, pale skin disappear beneath layers of soft Egyptian cotton.

Serena had knocked on the door a half hour later, asking if she was okay. She could still hear the party going strong outside, feeling a wave of nausea fill her stomach at the thought of all the people who were there for the sake of being there and silently wishing they would just go away.

Serena opened the door when she didn't respond and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing Blair's back.

"Wanna get out of here?" she asked, smoothing her hair down. God. Smoothing her hair down because she'd just had sex with Chuck. Again. Being with him had numbed the pain for now and she couldn't feel anything at all when she thought about Nate. He had become grey and blank, replaced by an ostentatious scarf and a bowtie. Somehow she had still climaxed, had still managed to kiss Chuck with all of herself, when she didn't know she had anything left to give.

Blair nodded, sitting up, her Valentino dress black and huge around her waist. "I'm sorry."

Serena's perfect eyebrows knitted into a frown. "For what?"

Blair's hands raised, gesturing at the room. "…Everything. This party… really sucked." She suddenly laughed, sadly at first, then buried her face in her hands in mortification.

Serena laughed, pulling her hands from her face. "Yeah. It did kind of suck. But you didn't. And I kind of kicked ass." She squeezed her hand. "So you and I are going home, getting into our pjs, and we're gonna have some Blair cake," she said resolutely.

Blair smiled with reddened eyes. "Thanks, S."

Serena put an arm around her shoulders, head resting on hers. It was warm and comforting, making the numbness seep away a little, and she had to hold back tears.

Serena pulled her up onto her feet and straightened her clothes and hair. She looked at her with a soft, sympathetic smile. "I didn't notice it before, but I really like your necklace, B."

Blair touched the diamond heart, and smiled back sadly.

---

She sipped her champagne quietly, watching the guests mill around politely, loud raucous laughter coming from an older group mixed with the high tinkling laughter of the society ladies. The Winter Garden Party hosted by the Mountbattens, her mother's best client, meant that the word of the day was fur. She'd never seen so much fur in her life. A waiter stopped in front of her to refill her glass, and when he moved away, she suddenly found Chuck behind him, looking at her like she was a small rabbit and he the hungry wolf.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked brusquely, straightening. They hadn't spoken since her party, two days earlier. He hadn't called, or texted, and her relief had been tempered slightly with resentment. Chuck was grey and fur-lined for the occasion, looking at her with hands casually buried in its pockets. She was surprised by the unobtrusive choice, before noticing his plaid trousers.

"I'm accompanying my date," he said, gesturing genially to Mrs Beauchamp, who stood with her back to them, tiny and oblivious, at eighty-two years of age.

Blair smirked a little, despite herself. "This could be regarded as stalking," she remarked.

He leered, standing very close to her now, and he smelled the same as he did on that bed at the party, as he did that night in the limo, and it made her insides tighten.

"Maybe. If you didn't _enjoy _having me so much."

Her friendly expression hardened and she turned away from him slightly with her chin straight, a classic Waldorf cold shoulder. "_Please_," she scoffed.

"And we'd been playing so nicely," Chuck tut-tutted at her response, "Especially on your birthday."

She sighed loudly, rolling her eyes. "Are you bored? Go pester someone else. And there is _not_ going to be a repeat of that night, understood?"

He smiled without mirth. "Yeah, I believed you the first time." He put his mouth close to her ear, his breath tickling her skin and causing goosebumps to rise. "We both know you want it just as much as I do."

Blair shot him an irritated look, pushing him away. Suddenly he took her arm and pulled her into the house. She yelped at him to let her go until people began to look at them, and she closed her mouth with a blush, letting him drag her behind him through the lounge.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed, still trying to pull her arm away. They were going up to the first floor.

"I want to show you something," he said, pulling her into what looked like a small library.

She exhaled, exasperated. "Chuck! I don't want to see your penis."

His lips twitched into a smile. Chuck had been somewhat worried that she'd be mopey and broken after Nate had made their break up public but she was still the Blair he loved to play with, this small spitfire in twelve hundred dollar Gucci stilettos.

"It's almost as good," he promised, pushing her into the room.

Blair gasped. In a tall glass case was a pink dress. She'd know it anywhere, having seen _Breakfast at Tiffany's _so many times she could recite every line.

"It's her dress!" she said in awe, staring at the diminutive cocktail dress, the beautiful silk dotted with rhinestone studs. For her eleventh birthday party she'd made her mother recreate it for her, making sure she got the bow _just right_ with the exact shade of bright pink. She still had it at the back of her closet, small and protected by clear plastic. Her entire party had been Audrey-themed. Chuck had chosen _Love in the Afternoon_ and seemed to have never changed out of costume since. Nate had shown up as Danny Ocean, feigning ignorance.

She spun around to look at him, her face shining with wonder. "How did…?"

"Heard a rumour Vivi Mountbatten is an even bigger fan than you."

She couldn't help herself and laughed aloud, remembering her 11 year old cigarette holder, Serena's giant plumaged hat, and their impromptu fashion show to Lady Marmalade, Dorota's favourite song at the time. Chuck had made fun of her loudly for flirting with Nate and pretending she loved heist movies, and she'd been furious, embarrassed, because it was true.

"Makes me kind of miss those days," she said softly, staring at the dress. She knew she didn't have to explain what she meant. She was slowly realising that Chuck always knew, had always known.

He tugged her toward him with his hand around her waist, gazing at her with an inscrutable expression, and Blair didn't push him away when he pressed his lips against hers, telling herself that it was okay to let go just one more time.

---

Chuck left small reminders of himself in her bedroom - a bowtie, a notebook, his cufflinks - slowly but surely insinuating himself into her life without his usual amount of precision. It was careless, and comfortable. _Too comfortable_, Blair thought, hiding them safely in her vanity. As she curled her hair into soft waves she thought of his hair, tousled and sticking up from her over-excited hands, the sight of him when he awoke from a nap and the slow, self-satisfied smile that spread over his lips whenever he saw her.

The day after the Mountbatten party he'd awoken in her bed, pulling her back against his body tightly and pressing languid kisses to her neck. He was already hard, had been for a long time as she was figuring out how to extract herself from her own bed without waking him.

"Good morning," he murmured, his voice thick from sleep. It had been the first time he'd slept in days, and he wanted nothing more than to fall back into blessed unconsciousness, but having Blair in his arms and naked in his bed - or hers - was more than enough incentive to greet the day.

Blair had frozen when he'd moved, expecting him to say something obnoxious and Chuck-like, but at his warm touch she relaxed into the strong band of his arm, letting her eyes drift shut as he kissed her. She had been soft and pliant when he rolled her underneath him, kissed him fiercely when she felt him hard against her belly, and moaned when his fingers slipped between her legs to delve inside her core.

"Always so wet, kitten," he breathed into her ear, replacing his hand with the swollen tip of his cock. He'd already started calling her pet names, like they were playing a real couple.

"Shut up," she said without much force, because he was tracing her throat with his tongue as he moved inside her, creating deep spirals of pleasure through her veins, and when she came he had to clamp a hand over her mouth, chuckling quietly, so that they wouldn't alert Dorota.

She flipped them over and pushed him back into the pillows. "My turn," she said, lips gleaming.

Chuck didn't care how he'd gotten so lucky, because Blair was twisting her hips deliciously around him, raking her nails over his skin.

"Goodbye sweet sixteen," he grinned.

---

She'd told her mother she was at Serena's and they had ordered room service in his bed. He'd fed her strawberries just to watch her mouth devour the fruit, covered in pink juice.

"I want your limo," she said, sinking back into the pillows with contentment, stomach full and a hint of chocolate at the corner of her mouth. He kissed it off, smirking as he covered her breast with his hand, remembering how a few hours earlier she'd practically pounced on him as soon as the car door closed. Blair on her knees in her prim school uniform and white stockings, making quick work of his belt to get to her favourite part of him. The other day as soon as the lunch bell rang she'd slipped into the waiting limo before her cohorts could catch up and his hand was inside her blouse in a second - _no bra, naughty girl_ - fingers sliding up her thigh and yanking down her lace g-string, worn just for him. Oh, she loved his limo.

"Of course you do." He traced a slow circle around her nipple, watching it harden. "I'm always waiting for you inside."

She turned to face him, slipping a warm leg between his, rubbing her foot along his calf. "Don't flatter yourself, Bass."

He gave her his Cheshire cat smile. "No, I have you to do it for me. You were pretty loud in the pantry today, I thought Eleanor was going to murder me."

"It would've saved me the effort," Blair replied sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him while her hands began to travel down his body.

Chuck caught her wrist before it reached its target, looking at her chidingly. "Play nice."

"I'm always nice," she grinned. "You know that."

He let go of her, capturing her lips instead and knocking empty bowls onto the floor.

Yeah, she was more than nice.

---

When Chuck opened the door to her bedroom, silently closing it behind him, she knew something was wrong. She sat at her vanity in a pale yellow slip, watching him through the mirror as she put her jewellery away. When he went to her window instead of kissing her, instead of putting his hands on her like he always did, she knew something was wrong.

Blair moved to stand next to him at the window, looking down at the city below, feeling something prickle in the air between them. When she turned to him, he was gazing at her, as if looking for something, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together. Only she didn't know what puzzle he was playing with.

"I want you to tell me something," he said finally.

She frowned. "What?"

"Why you can't stop." He looked almost angry as he spoke.

She was about to ask what he was talking about, but at the tense, disquieted look on his face, she realised what he meant. Why _he_ couldn't stop.

Butterfly wings beating against a glass jar, nowhere to go. He hated feeling weak, bound. The chase for more was ebbing away, and who was he without the chase?

"I can stop any time," she said coolly. Chuck looked unconvinced, and she had never been able to fool him, really, she never hid things very well.

He'd been at Victrola earlier that night, trying to feel something when the dancers curled up to his side, hands sliding over him as he kissed them. Somehow it all felt different; when he ran a hand up a long thigh all he felt were the criss-cross of fishnets and cool skin beneath his palm, the hair too short, too dark, the shoulder too lean. There had never been a difference between any of them before. They just _were._

"You pretend you can but it's not true," he said, moving her in front of him so that they both faced the window. There was a cool breeze, making the curtains billow gently.

Blair felt Chuck's body against her back, warm and solid through his suit, his scent all around her. She had to stop herself from touching him. "I don't want to talk anymore."

He put his lips to her ear. "Because this is all nothing, right?"

She closed her eyes, caught in his voice. "That's right."

He was getting hard and she felt the heat rise between her legs in response, slowly radiating outwards to the tips of her fingers. Always ready for him, her body was a traitor.

Chuck kissed her shoulder, moving the strap aside with his teeth. She dug her nails into her palm, leaving half moon-shaped marks in her skin. He began to stroke her through her panties, building the heat, rubbing the soft material over her clit.

"And this?" he whispered, still pressing a slow line of kisses towards her neck.

She swallowed silently. "Nothing."

His other hand lifted her slip, caressing a feather light trail over her abdomen, making her shiver. Blair raised an arm to hold the back of his neck, feeling the tension there, the strength.

Chuck's fingers pushed her panties down until they slipped to the floor, then slid delicately over her folds, back and forth, barely sweeping over her clit. A rush of air left her lungs, and she concentrated on the fire in her nerves, his erection pressing against her back. She wanted to see it, feel it in her hand, inside her, she didn't care about not being able to stop because what did it matter, when they could have this?

"And now?" he said, slipping a finger inside her, making her twitch reflexively into his palm.

Blair sighed in pleasure. "Nothing."

He teased her until she was dripping, all soft and hot inside, until she could barely take it. She felt him unbuckle his belt, the sound of a zipper, and then the hard length of him rubbing against her centre. She moved her hips, increasing the friction, and his arm tightened around her waist, his breath becoming harder.

"What are you so afraid of?" she asked, turning her head so her lips were at his ear. She nibbled on it gently, a little teasingly. "That you'll like me? Little late for that."

Chuck held himself poised at her entrance, dipping in a centimetre. Sometimes she wondered how he managed to fit, it always seemed impossible at first.

"Smug little bitch," he said without malice, but when he thrust into her it was hard and fast, and Blair gasped at the sudden force.

"Like you said, it's nothing," she breathed, pulling his head towards hers for a punishing kiss. "Don't forget it."

---

They didn't speak to each other at school unless necessary, because they did not exist in daylight hours. When the sun went down and doors were closed, they reached for each other, and Blair was grateful for the stolen time.

Chuck liked to bring her small gifts, particularly flowers. Bright yellow orchids. White lilies. Orange tulips. She accepted them and had once shown her appreciation by letting him fuck her in the empty dressing room at Victrola, black feather boa draped around her neck, trademark scarf still around his.

Blair watched him stroll across the courtyard, sipping her sparkling mineral water and absently listening to Pene talk about the advantages of screwing much older men.

She watched as Chuck flirted with a blonde freshman who was standing way too close for her liking, a coy smile on her overly glossed lips as he no doubt suggested something extra-curricular they could do together.

"…and then she said my Dior was _divine_ and that her agent knew some producers in LA that would _love_ to speak to me. I always knew I was born for the silver screen." Penelope's expression grew annoyed and she tapped her fork. "Blair, you're not even listening."

Blair jerked her head towards her. "I'm listening," she snapped. She gathered her notebooks and stood. "I'll see you in English."

Before Penelope could voice her confusion she'd slipped her bag over her shoulder and was walking away from their table, her cell phone already out.

_Limo. 10 mins. B_

Eight minutes later the door was pushed open from the inside and she slid in, two blocks from school, and Chuck's lips were crushed against hers before she could speak, hands in her hair and dislodging her headband. She always told him not to mess up her hair but he never listened or cared, most likely just to spite her.

"I've been wanting to do that all morning," he purred, moving down her neck. God, her neck drove him crazy. She drove him crazy.

Blair had to clamp her mouth shut to stop herself from railing at him for flirting with that _child_, knowing she'd just sound stupid and jealous and it would only please him further and stroke his already inflated ego.

Then she pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him. "You did it on purpose. You knew I'd see you."

He looked pleased with himself, pressing light kisses on her lips as he spoke. "What can I say? I know how to… push your buttons," he said, fingering the tiny pearl buttons on her blouse, undoing them one by one to reveal her lacy plum-coloured bra. He recognised it as the one he'd bought for her that weekend, but by the time he had presented it to her he'd been too turned on to bother asking her to try it on. His eyes showed his approval. "Gorgeous."

Blair stared at him, conflicted. Part of her wanted to give in because it was infinitely easier and she would no doubt enjoy it, but the other part wanted to run away and leave all of his shrewd manipulations behind.

She slapped his hand away, closing her shirt. "I'm not in the mood."

Hand straying up her skirt, Chuck stroked the inside of her thigh, already used to her objections. It was all part of the game. She retreated, he chased. She pushed him away. Then she showed up at his suite wearing nothing but four inch heels and a Marc Jacobs coat, dark eyes and luscious mouth devouring him like she was starving.

He nibbled on the soft edge of her ear, knowing how sensitive it was to his touch. Her panties were damp. "Your mouth is saying one thing, but your body…" Her eyes fell shut, his low, languid voice never failing to arouse her completely. "…is saying something very different."

He watched her lips purse into that pout he adored, knowing he'd won this time.

"I despise you." Her hands curled around his blazer.

He grinned. "I love it when you talk dirty."

Blair yanked on his tie, looking him in the eye. "Kiss me," she ordered.

Chuck was only too happy to oblige. Blair never made it to English.

---

A/N: Thanks for reading so far. Feedback is lovely!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Author: misaki

Email:

Disclaimer: All characters and settings are property of the CW, creators and producers. No copyright infringement intended.

Rating: MA / NC-17

Pairing: Blair/Chuck

Notes: This can be read in conjunction with 'Hurricanes' but also as a standalone. I ignored Blair's comment to Serena in 1.09 about sleeping with Chuck twice, because that's no fun ;). This is pretty fluffy, because they're always so fluffy when they're not fighting.

Summary: One month of Blair and Chuck, before it all fell apart. Set between Seventeen Candles and Hi, Society.

---

She was late and it was getting close to midnight. Chuck's patience was wearing thin, his hair a little more dishevelled, top buttons undone in frustration. He checked his cell for the 27th time, rereading her last message.

_Drink with S, 15 mins. x_

That was over an hour ago.

He could have easily picked up a Victoria's Secret model early in the night, relieved some tension, sent her home and be lounging at Pony with a strong nightcap by now. As it stood, he was still unsatisfied and painfully bored, and Leno was pissing him off.

His phone chimed and he flipped it open, finding an update from Gossip Girl instead of a text from Blair. His mouth closed into a hard line and he pressed 'read'.

A photo of Blair appeared, looking amused and flirtatious as she smiled up at some college yuppie whose father was on the board of a minerals giant, her hand on his lapel. He didn't bother to read the inane blurb, snapping his phone shut.

That minx.

He was considering his next move as he tamped down his rising anger, when there was a slow knock on his door.

Blair. Chuck considered not answering it. Serve her right after that manoeuvre.

But then, he'd still be unsatisfied, bored, and she'd probably be royally pissed off for the next few days. She hated being denied, he learned that very quickly. While he did like to see her squirm, he also just wanted to undress her and take her to bed.

"Chuck, I know you're in there," she called playfully. Intoxicated.

His jaw clenched as he made his way leisurely to the door, opening it to find her leaning against the door jamb, a hand on the curve of her hip. He eyed her tiny black dress, barely covering her ass, her hair loose for once, reminding him of the night she'd given her virginity to him. His heart gave a slow, strong _thump._

"Hi, darling," she smiled prettily, a gleam in her eye.

"You're late," Chuck replied, unmoved.

Blair grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him towards her. "And you're all hot and angry. Someone didn't get their afternoon nap," she teased. She started to press kisses against his neck, pulling his shirt out of his pants.

Chuck tried to stay angry, he really did. But she smelled so damned good, like champagne and strawberries, and she was rubbing up against him like a cat in heat. He pressed his nose into her hair, unzipping the back of her dress while she made quick work of his shirt, running her hands over his chest.

When the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed her hand was already inside his pants, stroking him to hardness, the other trying to rid him of the rest of his clothes. She was standing in her panties, small and pale and beautiful.

"I missed you tonight," she murmured against his mouth between kisses, breathless, his clothes now gone. He knew she wasn't lying and her words sparked something inside of him as her hands clutched him, touched him desperately. He kissed her harder, forgetting that he had to wait so long, because they both knew waiting for Blair was always worth his while in the end.

Blair knew he'd seen the photo of her the moment she saw his face, but she hadn't been able to refrain from being at the right place at the right time after the play he'd pulled in the courtyard the day before. So technically they were even and his lips were making a hot trail over her breasts and all thoughts of payback were suddenly forgotten. She pushed him back on the bed none too gently, climbing on top of him.

Chuck loved it when she took the lead but tonight he was impatient and the soft, eager sounds she was making were almost too much for his self-control. He flipped her onto her back and looked down at her flushed cheeks, her shiny pink lips. His insides churned as he gazed at her. He'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted this girl.

"You'll be the end of me," he shook his head as he sat back on his heels, running his fingers over her soft, wet folds, thinking, _She__'__s all mine_.

Blair smiled up at him, lifting her knees closer to her chest as he guided himself into her. They both moaned at the familiar pleasure, savouring the moment he filled her completely.

"Better be." She pulled him down for a kiss.

---

"I've hardly spoken to you since Thanksgiving, B," Serena said as they walked to Chemistry, girls moving aside to let them pass. "What have you been up to?"

Blair considered the question. _Having sex with Chuck. Having sex with Chuck in his limo. Having sex with Chuck all over his hotel room. Having sex with Chuck on top of--_

"Oh, you know, I've had a lot of homework. Plus my mom has a private show next week so I've been helping to ensure that it is fabulous, as usual," she smiled convincingly.

"Yeah, you seem pretty busy. Have you seen Chuck lately?" Serena asked lightly, attempting casual.

Blair's smile dropped, not wanting to rehash their Thanksgiving fight. "We… hang out sometimes."

Serena scrunched up her nose, concern on her face. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We just hang out, okay? Drop it," Blair sighed, not wanting to think about it, let alone have a discussion with the reformed version of Serena about it. "It's nothing. And don't you dare mention it to anyone--"

"I know," Serena said, frowning, hating the feeling that something was wrong, or about to go wrong for her best friend. And this wasn't _Blair_. The sane Blair didn't have casual sex. The sane Blair didn't sleep with womanising assholes. "I just… worry. Because he's _Chuck_, remember? Not exactly Prince Charming."

"Well, I'm not Cinderella." Blair's phone chimed. She read the message and closed it quickly.

"That was him, wasn't it," Serena said, looking exasperated.

Blair couldn't hide her smirk.

_Lunch. Drama theatre. C_

The look of horror on Serena's face amused her. The blonde threw up her hands. "Okay, okay, I'm done doing the concerned best friend thing, I really don't want to know anyway." She threaded her arm through Blair's as they walked down the hall. "So backstage duty at your mom's show?"

---

Blair gasped, tightening her grip on the back of his neck, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Chuck slowed his thrusts, trying to rein in his control or it would be over in moments, hitching her legs higher around his waist.

"I want to watch you come," he said, out of breath, so hard for her he was aching, and she moaned in time with his thrusts, wholeheartedly agreeing with his sentiments, grabbing onto the bar in his suite with both hands for leverage.

"I'm so close," she panted, wincing as the edge of the bar dug into her back. Chuck stared at her splayed before him, a slight sheen of sweat on her chest, and tried to memorise every single detail of the amazing girl in front him. Blair was perfect for him - her body, her mind, equalling him on the Upper East Side and between the sheets, her fire burning him and leaving him wanting even more.

Chuck's cell began to buzz and ring on the counter, startling them, and Blair laughed breathlessly, until she glanced over and saw that Nate's name was lit up on the screen. Chuck looked at her, then began to thrust harder again, and she felt her walls tighten around his thick length, the pleasure becoming almost painful. She squeezed her eyes shut, putting Nate out of her mind, because Chuck was right here, in the present, giving her exactly what she wanted. The only time she ever felt this electricity under her skin was here, just being near him.

The ringing finally stopped, then started anew a few seconds later, breaking his concentration. He swore, just wanting to come inside her, to fuck his best friend's girlfriend until she was screaming his name because she wanted _him_, and goddamnit, he'd told Nate to come over that afternoon before she'd turned up and had him stripped naked and inside her within minutes.

"He's already on his way," Chuck said, giving up, panting and still hard inside her.

Blair looked at him incredulously. "Don't you dare answer that phone."

He looked down at her angry expression, wanting more than anything to turn it into orgasmic capitulation. It was most definitely his favourite look on Blair's face. He picked up his phone before she could snatch it away from him and flipped it open.

"Hey man," he greeted, looking at her with a trace of a smirk. She looked like she wanted to kill him, daggers in her eyes, trying to push him away so she could get down but he held her firmly.

"I should be there in about ten," Nate said, sounding lacklustre. "I could _really _get blazed tonight."

Blair was still struggling against him as he walked to his bed and sat her on the edge, propping himself up over her with an arm. She was squirming around his cock, making it difficult to focus on Nate's words.

"Uh, now's actually not a good time, Nathaniel," Chuck said, making his meaning clear. "I'll have to reschedule."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Come on, man. Blowing me off for a girl? What's the deal?"

Chuck couldn't resist thrusting into her, watching Blair's eyes go dark and glassy as she attempted to get him off her, but then her breathing turned hard and she dug her nails sharply into his arms. He rubbed her clit in retaliation and she bit back a whimper.

"Nothing," Chuck replied, closing his eyes for a moment, willing his control to stay in check. He grinned. "She's just been… really riding me lately."

Nate could hear heavy breathing in the background, clearly female, and grimaced. "This is twisted, even for you. I'll talk to you later," he said, ending the call without waiting for a response. With Chuck always occupied lately, Blair not speaking to him, Serena being… complicated, he was getting sick of not having anyone to turn to.

"You are totally disgusting," Blair exclaimed furiously as soon as Chuck tossed the phone aside, putting his arms around her back to shift them higher on the bed without slipping out of her. "I cannot believe you just did that to me!"

"Relax, sweetheart," he said, pushing her legs further apart as he moved inside her leisurely, sitting back on his knees. "Would you rather he turned up at the door? I promised I'd make you come. Now we have the whole afternoon." He leaned down to kiss her, feeling her anger begin to chip away slightly, and her slender arms curled involuntarily around his neck as he pushed inside her harder.

"That was really fucking stupid," she berated, lifting her hips to meet his.

"You want to go home? We both know you need this," he said, punctuating his words with long, deep thrusts.

"I don't need you," she said, except it came out breathless and needy and she cursed herself silently.

"Not what you said earlier," he reminded her. She couldn't deny it, because she had needed him, had told him so, before leaping on him through the open door. Which had led to her being pounded against the bar because Chuck absolutely loved that she needed him.

Blair squeezed her eyes shut. Why couldn't things ever just be simple?

"Enough talking," she said, lifting her knees, earning a sly grin.

His lips closed around her nipple and she grasped his hair, staring blindly at the white ceiling, feeling his cock slide inside her with deliberate strokes. She wanted to block out the world and be allowed to just stay like this. She yanked on his hair so she could kiss him, wrapping her legs around his waist and remembering she could be loud because they were at his place.

Chuck smiled as she moaned, feeling the restraint leave her body as she arched and all the muscles in her form became fluid and yielding. He loved when Blair let go, when she was herself around him, opening up for him only. When she took exactly what she wanted with ease, without effort, since everything else in her life always came with a struggle.

He moved deeper inside her, feeling completely surrounded by her, relishing it. "What do you want?" he breathed, pushing her hair back from her face, wanting to give her everything.

Blair's eyes were unfocused as she gazed at him, soft hands sliding over his skin as her hips met his in perfect time. She gripped his thigh, guiding his rhythm. "I want…" She gasped as he hit her g-spot, inner muscles clenching around him.

He kissed her, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth, feeling the pressure in his cock start to build. "Tell me."

What did she want? Her whole life she thought she had always known what she wanted, but when she was here, it all began to get mixed up, and sometimes she didn't care that he saw her without make-up, her headband stuffed in her purse, or that she missed a party because Chuck wanted her to try the pecorino cheese with black truffle and dark chocolate crumb mousse from room service in the nude.

She felt the pleasure begin to coil like a spring, tighter and tighter, each stroke setting every nerve on fire. Blair pulled herself up onto his lap so they were sitting up and wrapped herself around him tightly, wanting them to come at the same time, and he kissed her as they thrust against each other fiercely, his face tense as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

"I want you," she said impulsively, and felt a sudden rush as pleasure flooded her body, white lights bursting behind her closed eyes, his moans echoing hers and filling her ears.

---

Blair's room was awash with warm afternoon sunlight, music coming from her laptop as she bit the end of her highlighter.

"You know I can make a call and that history essay will be done within twenty-four hours," Chuck said, as if it were obvious.

She gave him an uncompromising look. "I am not going to let you jeopardise my chances of getting into Yale with an easy fix."

He leered. "But an easy fix means… more time to fix you."

"I realise your ambitions only go as far as the length of your…" Blair glanced down at his crotch. "But this is actually important to me, Chuck."

"Then you'd know my ambitions are quite considerable," he said wryly. "And you also know I could get you on the shortlist."

"I'm not going to be indebted to _Chuck Bass _of all people, and besides, George Sand is my ticket in, it's practically written in the stars," she said smugly as she highlighted her textbook in fluoro pink.

Chuck looked up from her computer. He had been lazily stroking her calf, stockings long removed, trying to figure out where he wanted to go for New Year's. He was feeling partial to Barcelona this year. And Blair would love Spain.

"How do you figure?"

She smiled like a cat that caught the canary. "She's the Dean's favourite author. When he asks me who I'd have dinner with, he'll be wanting to dine with _me_ when I give him George. And once I'm at Yale, life will be truly perfect," she sighed, wishing high school was over already so she could start her new, perfect life. Finally free.

They were sprawled on her bed after school, as they were whenever they both had a free afternoon, which was less often than Chuck liked. Between hiding from Nate, Serena and the rest of the world, Blair's anal retentive attention to her schoolwork and their social and family commitments, there was never much time left to spend… catching up.

"I'm sure you'll quickly bring all the hot sorority girls in line," he smiled to himself.

Blair suddenly tossed her history book onto the floor and snapped shut the lid of her laptop.

"Hey," he protested, moving to open it again but she pulled it out of reach. Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"All this talk is making me hungry," she said, crawling towards him with mischief in her eyes.

His mouth curved upwards, feeling his heart rate rise in anticipation. "Shall I ask Dorota to bring something up for the lady?"

Blair slowly unbuckled his belt, pulling down the zipper, and he felt his cock twitch. As she settled herself between his legs, Chuck couldn't take his eyes off her, watching for her next move. Her hand was warm and soft around him and he was hard in seconds, skin tingling from her touch. Her red lips hovered above the tip, doe eyes looking up at him. He had to remember to take a breath.

"Oh, I think I can bring something up myself," she smirked, and Chuck had already forgotten what they were talking about because she was kissing the sensitive tip before giving it a slow, thorough lick. He closed his eyes for a moment, muscles tensed, feeling as if time had momentarily frozen as that small, warm tongue circled his cock.

Blair smiled, loving it whenever Chuck gave himself over to her. It usually didn't take much either, all she had to do was arch her neck, touch him the right way, and he was good to go. He enjoyed kissing her, drawing out their foreplay until she was practically begging him, so she decided to tease him a little.

She ran her tongue over the thick length slowly, stroking unhurriedly with her hand, watching as the building tension and pleasure caused his eyes to become unfocused and heavy-lidded, and she felt her own arousal grow. She squeezed her thighs together, continuing her ministrations, only taking the head into her mouth briefly before licking again.

"God, Blair," he gasped. "Just do it already."

She stopped her movements with another smile. "Do what?" she asked innocently.

Chuck glared at her. "You know what."

She began to stroke him in earnest and he gripped the sheets. "This?"

His eyes gleamed, and he spoke through clenched teeth. "Close. But I want to be in that hot little mouth."

She acquiesced, lowering her mouth onto him so that his cock touched the back of her throat, her eyes on his. She slid him in and out of her mouth smoothly, tongue swirling around the underside, throat opening, lips sealed tight. He groaned, jaw clenching again. If he'd known Blair Waldorf was the best cocksucker this side of Manhattan he would've chased her a long time ago. There was something about being Blair's first that got his blood boiling, his body always completely in tune with hers, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

She brought him to the edge before bringing him down again, drawing out the pleasure and torturing him. He was panting, hand involuntarily squeezing her arm whenever he was close to exploding, causing that incredible mouth to slow down.

When Blair eased off for the third time, he rolled eyes in frustration and glared at her. "You're such a fucking tease."

She laughed, hand replacing her mouth on him. He was very, very hard and she relished the thickness, feeling him strain against her palm. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" she challenged, her voice like silk.

With a squeak of surprise Blair was thrown onto her back before she realised he'd even moved, with a determined Chuck above her. He kissed her almost violently, demandingly, and she heard her delicate, cream La Perlas tear as he yanked her skirt up and then his hot mouth was on her clit, tongue plunging into her entrance.

"Oh…god!" Her hands grabbed for the pillows above her head, clamping tight.

Chuck smiled when he saw how aroused she was from playing with him. To the outside world she was decorous and chaste, but inside, hidden away, Blair was just like him.

She _loved_ when he went down on her, and this time he wasn't holding back, two fingers curling up inside her to rub that sweet spot that had her crying out loudly, while he sucked on her clit like it was candy.

Blair was breathing harshly, moaning and gasping, the pillow crushed between her fingers, toes curling as her orgasm approached.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_," she breathed, back arching, his fingers playing her like a violin. _She was so close, so close__…_

Chuck stopped abruptly, licking the corner of his mouth with a wicked grin.

"That's a dirty mouth, Miss Waldorf."

"Chuck!" she wailed in protest, sitting up on her elbows to look down at him angrily. His voice was low and teasing and was turning her on even more.

His eyes became dark, zeroing in on her flushed form, her hair and clothing in disarray, chest heaving.

"Want you," he said before he pushed her back down with a breath-stealing kiss, driving his hard length inside her so that she gasped loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so wet he had slid in easily, all the way to the hilt. They looked at each other in relief, because nothing had ever felt so… right.

He slowly pulled all the way out of her hot centre, and her whimper turned into a delicious moan when she felt the head of his cock nudge her apart again, her walls clenching around him tightly.

"Oh, that's _good_," she sighed, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"It's gonna get better, kitten," he smirked, repeating the measured stroke just to hear Blair's little sounds. She moaned her appreciation, unable to stop running her hands over him. He put his mouth to her ear, biting the lobe gently and began to thrust steadily. "Can't _wait _to come inside you."

"Yes…" she sighed, eyelids fluttering closed, "Yes, yes…"

He'd made love to her before, several times, but this wasn't one of those times, it was raw and wet and hard, making her skin thrum with pleasure. She opened her eyes, panting, sitting up on her elbows to watch his cock slide in and out of her and revelling in it at the same time. Chuck was biting his lip and gazing down at her face with concentration, and then her orgasm hit her without warning, in strong, unrelenting waves.

"OH… _FUCK_!"

It took Blair a long moment to realise that she had cried out, clamping hard around him, and Chuck was laughing, then moaning her name, and she decided it was the best sound she had ever heard, she was utterly addicted to that sound. And suddenly he was coming, his entire body tense as she felt his cock throb inside her rhythmically, the world splintering, erupting until all that existed was them, the completeness of the moment.

A minute later he collapsed half on top of her, half beside her, turning her head to his for a kiss, fingers messing up her hair again. Blair circled her arms around his neck, slipping a warm tongue in his mouth. Sometimes she thought that maybe this was her favourite part, after the frenzy and the fighting, when she was just Blair again, and he was just her friend Chuck.

"Didn't even get my clothes off," she told him, realising she was still mostly dressed.

Chuck's breathing finally recovered, putting his arms around her to roll onto his back, bringing her on top of him. He undid the black Constance tie around her neck, as if to say, _How__'__s that?_

She kissed his chin, eyes sparkling. "So. Another round?"

---

Blair's eyes met his across the darkened room at Jade and she swallowed, attempting to look unperturbed as she took a quick gulp of her drink, trying to stop her heart from beating its way out of her chest.

She assumed he saw other girls sometimes. Of course he did. He was Chuck fucking Bass. She'd seen him with a new conquest every week since they were thirteen. But ever since their first night he made sure she never knew, and she made a point to never find out, just as he never asked how she felt about Nate, and now he was ten metres away, looking at her as a thin, pretty nobody attached her mouth to the side of his neck.

She felt ill, remembering how he tasted there, how the spot behind his ear smelled like the L'Occitane soap in his bathroom and something spicy. She tried to breathe, forcing a smile at Kati, Hazel and Iz, laughing a little too late at their barbs, and then tried to remember that she was Blair Waldorf, not some weak, pathetic… girlfriend. When she glanced at him he was drinking the rest of his scotch, his jaw tense as he swallowed. When his companion turned his face to hers for a kiss she looked away.

Motherfucker. Arrogant, self-absorbed, over-sexed prick. God, she hated him.

She pointedly ignored him for the next fifteen minutes, waiting for him to do the only smart thing and leave, instead of just sitting there and watching her and feeling up his date _in front of her._

Hazel suddenly narrowed her eyes, eagerness in her voice. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Blair followed Hazel's gaze to see Nate walking towards Chuck's table and wanted to disappear, making a show of turning away with ostensible disgust. Nate hated going to these places, usually. Seeing him was bittersweet, a disquieting mixture of familiarity and sadness. It made her chest hurt.

Could this night get any more horrific?

She could tell Hazel and Kati were enjoying her discomfort, waiting for her to react, wanting her to bitch and get upset, like watching a car crash in mid motion. Chuck was gazing at her fixedly, his smile not reaching his eyes as Nate spoke, Chuck's date giggling and sipping her champagne. Blair returned his gaze coldly, before turning to Kati.

"Get me a Bellini," she said, flashing an imitation of a smile and leaving no room for objection. Kati slinked off and Blair looked at the other two, hating the derision on their faces.

"I thought guys liked girl-girl-boy," Iz mocked. Blair twisted her lips into a smirk, trying to figure out the best possible outcome to this steadily worsening night. She imagined herself tucked safely in bed, Chuck and Nate long gone and out of her mind, and wanted so badly to be there at that moment and fast forward through all of this. But she had a feeling she wasn't going to get any rest tonight.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Blair said, needing to get away, to come up for air for a while, and put a hand up when Isabel stood to follow her. "By myself."

She picked her way through the crowd, relief beginning to seep in already, hands clenching as images of Chuck and the brunette replayed in her mind, filling her with revulsion.

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed her arm as she neared the ladies room and pulled her into a dimly lit corridor, her back against the wall, his hard chest against hers.

Chuck smirked at her, his face in shadows, his presence even more overwhelming than usual. "Wasn't expecting to see you, but it's a pleasure nonetheless."

She glared at him icily. "Get out of my way," she bit out.

Chuck had been prepared for her anger, but not her coldness. Blair burned hot, not cool. He threaded his arm around her waist and pulled her hips tightly against him, their faces almost touching.

"Jealous, Waldorf?" he whispered. He knew he was in dangerous waters, because she was looking at him with loathing in her eyes, but then, even as a boy he had never been able to stop himself from stepping into a mess and turning it into a disaster. He pictured his father's angry face, red from frustration. _You just couldn__'__t stay out of the way, could you?_

Blair laughed hollowly. "You actually think you're worth getting jealous about? Get over yourself, _Bass_." She tried to move past him but he didn't loosen his grip, looking at her darkly, refusing to apologise for who he was.

"Right. This isn't you out for blood," he said, feeling her hot breath on his lips. He wanted her even now, angry, hating him, it didn't matter.

"No, I just didn't need _Nate_ ruining my night," she shot back. Blair knew as soon as she said her ex's name she had hit a nerve. Chuck narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah, I think you will be jealous when I fuck her tonight," he said evenly, his words harsh. "You won't be able to stand that it's not you."

Before she realised she'd lifted her arm, her palm made sharp contact with his face, the skin on her hand stinging. Chuck barely registered the shock before bringing his lips down on hers brutally, her back hitting the wall hard.

Blair yanked her mouth from his and pushed him away, enraged. "You _don__'__t_ get to touch me. Ever."

She wasn't his, never was, never would be. He didn't get to have her when he wanted, expecting her to roll over and take it on his terms. And screw him for thinking he could.

She felt a cut on the inside of her lip and Chuck noticed as well, his hands moving up to her face to pacify her. Blair shoved him away instead and made her way to the door, just needing to get out, hearing him call after her. She had never felt so grateful to see a cab when one stopped in front of the hotel to drop off its fare, slipping inside after them before Chuck could catch up, a few seconds behind.

When it pulled away from the kerb she felt the tears start to rise at the back of her throat, and she forced them down, swallowing hard. She drew in a steadying breath, willing her heart rate to slow. He wasn't worth her tears.

---


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Author: misaki

Email:

Disclaimer: All characters and settings are property of the CW, creators and producers. No copyright infringement intended.

Rating: MA / NC-17

Pairing: Blair/Chuck

Notes: This can be read in conjunction with 'Hurricanes' but also as a standalone. I ignored Blair's comment to Serena in 1.09 about sleeping with Chuck twice, because that's no fun ;). This is pretty fluffy, because they're always so fluffy when they're not fighting.

Summary: One month of Blair and Chuck, before it all fell apart. Set between Seventeen Candles and Hi, Society.

--

Chuck forced himself to calm as the limo approached the Met, feeling wired and fuzzy around the edges from lack of sleep. Or maybe it was the very empty bottle of scotch. Either way he felt like shit. He checked his reflection in the flip-down mirror before closing it with disgust. When the car came to a stop, he stepped out and headed to her spot on the steps, his face closed and hard in the harsh daylight.

Blair didn't acknowledge him as he approached, rolling her chopsticks between her fingers, her bento mostly uneaten.

"I need to speak to you," he said, interrupting Hazel's story about Laurel Carlson's recent deflowering behind the gym. The tension in his voice caused the girls' eyes to turn to him simultaneously, before sliding curiously to Blair.

Blair hadn't returned his calls, all night or that morning, and when she looked at him it was like she was seeing right through him, into the pavement below. Chuck tried not to betray his frustration.

"Yes?" she said, eyebrows raised. He waited for her to stand, but she kept staring through him, perfectly manicured fingers folded together on her lap. He knew she wasn't that proper, had seen to that himself.

"In confidence," he said tightly, hating that she was making this harder than it already was.

"I'm busy, Chuck," Blair said, not looking the least bit interested, or occupied. "And you're interrupting. If there's something you need to say to me then I'm sure Dorota can pass on the message." Her stiff smile didn't meet her eyes as she held his gaze. He could tell she wanted him to suffer, to reduce him to nothing so that she could believe he would no longer affect her. Blair's favourite strategy had always been total destruction.

When it was clear she wasn't going to back down he turned and walked back to the limo, feeling her eyes on the back of his head. He couldn't stand this. She preferred to pretend that nothing had happened. Out of sight, out of mind. Blair always wanted to live in her lies, while he liked to pick at a scab until it bled. Chuck had always preferred the pain over the scars.

---

Blair woke up to darkness, momentarily confused. She squinted at the clock on her bedside table, which read 1:34. She'd only dozed for an hour. She had slept badly after leaving Jade Bar the night before, tossing until she fell into a restless sleep and waking hours before her alarm went off, her stomach twisting.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and her scream became half-stuck in her throat as she whirled around, smacking the arm away.

"Blair, it's me," Chuck said quickly, and she stared at the shadowy figure by her bed, wide-eyed with fright and now completely awake.

"What the _fuck_!" she shouted in a whisper, launching herself up to pummel him hard on the chest and shoulders as he tried to grab her hands to stop her blows. She could kill him for scaring her like that. "What are you _doing_ here, Chuck?"

"I'm sorry!" he said, finally managing to catch her wrists. "Dorota let me up."

"_What?_" she asked, livid. Dorota knew Chuck was not allowed near her. "Why?"

"I have her cell phone number," he said. She looked at him with disdain, unsurprised. "I told her I just wanted to talk to you, okay?"

"I'm going to send that traitor on a boat back to Poland," Blair seethed, trying to release her wrists to hit him again.

"And I promised her you would do nothing of the sort," Chuck replied, holding on tightly.

Blair glared at him. "You are in no position to make promises to anyone, let alone _my_ Dorota! Let go of me." He had the gall to look amused, which made her angrier. "Chuck!"

He yanked her wrists towards him, bringing their bodies closer together. She was breathing hard from the struggle, staring at him in the darkness. He felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her, she was so furious, and the idea of losing her had made him need her even more.

"What do you want?" Blair said, the hardness in the her voice slipping momentarily. Sitting in the dark with Chuck, in her bed, it was too familiar, and reminded her too much of other nights.

Chuck looked at her, their faces inches apart. His voice was low and lush and full of secrets. "I thought that was obvious. I want you."

"Well, you can't have me," she replied sharply. "Now _leave_."

"No," he said softly, moving forward so that his lips almost brushed hers. "I don't want to."

Blair felt her body respond and tried to strengthen her resolve. She spoke her words deliberately. "We're done, Chuck. It's over."

He touched his lips to hers so lightly she barely felt it, still looking at her, and for the life of her she couldn't pull away, feeling her heart thudding in her chest, the blood rushing in her ears. She realised she was holding her breath.

"You're under my skin, Blair," he whispered. "And I'm under yours. You can't deny that."

She swallowed, unable to reply, her eyelashes lowering. Chuck loosened his hold on her wrists to lace his fingers through hers, picking up something from her pillow and holding it under her nose. It was a red rose.

Blair arched an eyebrow. "A rose? That's a little cliché."

He considered it, turning the stem in his fingers. It was flawless, the petals velvet and blood red. "I've never bought roses before," he said, almost as if he were speaking to himself. His voice, his nearness, was affecting her, making her ache.

She noticed the large bouquet taking up her vanity table and sighed, looking pained. He always brought flowers. "Chuck--"

"The other night was… unfortunate," he said regretfully, and Blair's expression at his choice of words was sardonic. "That wasn't what I wanted. I even called Nathaniel to distract Rachel for the night."

She shot him a dark look. "You're not making this better."

"What do you want me to say?" Chuck said in frustration, frowning. Blair knew he wanted her, he wanted her all the time, why did she insist on pushing him?

Blair looked at him, not knowing how to respond, or what she wanted him to do. All she knew was that it hurt, seeing him had hurt and the pain in her chest hadn't subsided since.

"I don't know," she admitted finally, unable to look at his face. "I-I'm not…" She drew in a shaky breath, feeling tears begin to sting her eyes. "Just don't… _treat_ me like I'm just one of them, Chuck. It makes me sick."

The way he was looking at her unnerved her, his serious eyes piercing hers, and she immediately regretted her words, feeling like she'd given him too much arsenal to use against her. She wasn't supposed to care about what he did, what he thought of her. None of it was ever supposed to matter.

"Blair," he said, his face softening as his lips curved into a hint of a smile. "For someone so fucking smart, you can be really dense sometimes."

Chuck watched as her mouth opened in outrage, and she hit him hard on the shoulder again with her fist.

"Okay, ow," he said, catching her around the waist to stop her from beating up on him again. He had missed the feel of her small body against his, afraid he would never have it again.

"You are such a pig," Blair said sulkily, but didn't move away from his arms. He smiled a little sadly.

"You are beautiful," Chuck replied. She stared at him, searching his gaze for any sign of pretense, finding none.

He leaned forward slowly, giving Blair a chance to stop him, before brushing his mouth against hers, kissing her bottom lip softly, then the top. Her eyes fell shut, waiting, fingers curling around his. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then traced her cheekbone with his lips, breathing in her scent. She always smelled sweet, like fresh fruit and sugar candy on a summer afternoon.

"I'm not done being mad at you," she said softly, her hair brushing his face.

He kissed the spot next to her ear, his breath warm. "Good."

Using the tip of the rose, he followed the trail of his lips, the cool petals causing goosebumps to appear on her arms. Blair felt the feather soft petals on her cheek, whispering down the side of her throat, making her shiver. Then Chuck's mouth was on hers again, kissing her without restraint this time, her lips parting easily to allow his tongue entrance.

She was more than ready for him, feeling so sensitive that she thought a single touch might push her over the edge, but he was taking it slowly, kissing her for long minutes while her hands moved over him urgently, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Chuck…" she pleaded, just wanting his skin on hers, the delectable friction, to make her forget everything. This was what they were, the only way they knew how to be. And she needed to feel warm again.

He pulled her gauzy nightgown over her head and she lifted her arms to help him before wrapping them around his neck, climbing onto his lap. Chuck held her tightly, stroking a hard, pink nipple as he kissed her, catching her whimpers in his mouth. He loved Blair's skin, heating him up and making his nerves come alive. No one had ever made him feel this alive.

He laid her back on the bed, kissing a hot trail down her body, hands caressing her thighs as he kissed them, giving her a playful bite that made her squeak. He slid her panties down her legs, and Blair quivered in anticipation, biting her lip as Chuck pressed slow, rich kisses around her navel, her hips.

Giving her a wicked look, he lowered his mouth to her pussy, knowing she was in no mood to be teased, and gave her a long, slow lick from bottom to top. She shuddered, fingers tightening around the satin sheets. She felt like she was going to burst into flames if he kept touching her.

He kissed and licked her, content to do it for the rest of the night if she wanted, he didn't care as long as Blair kept moaning like that. She was dripping wet and tasted like strawberries dipped in honey, he could never get enough. When he kissed her clit and pushed two fingers inside her gently she grasped his hair, arching her back, and he felt her inner muscles begin to clench spasmodically.

Chuck looked up at her in disbelief as her orgasm slowly abated, her skin burning and electric. "You came just from that?"

Blair lay there panting, then laughed, equally stunned. "Uh huh."

He began to move his fingers inside her, rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb, wanting to see her like that all over again. "I am so turned on right now."

She sighed and trembled around him. "And I really, really want you inside me," she gasped.

One look at her and Chuck knew she wasn't kidding, twisting and arching on the sheets, and he had the rest of his clothes off in seconds, climbing up her body to kiss her fiercely. She was impatient, taking his rigid cock in her hand and stroking firmly, before guiding him to her entrance.

He pulled back to look down at her face as he slid in slowly, watching her lips fall open, her dark eyes on his. When he was all the way in he had to stop, needing all the control he could muster, she was so hot and wet. He moved her hair away from her face, and Blair smiled dreamily, hands drifting down his back.

"I think I'm gonna come again," she breathed, shifting her hips beneath his, her muscles impossibly tight and making it even harder for him to focus on not letting go.

"We should have make up sex more often," Chuck mused, beginning to thrust inside her in long, deep strokes, absently realising it was a first for him as well.

"Oh, god, yes," Blair moaned, and tipped over the edge once more as he held her, always waiting to catch her when she finally landed.

---

Chuck blinked drowsily in the harsh daylight, rolling over before reaching out and finding the other side of the bed empty. He frowned, then lifted his head, finding Blair peering into a drawer in his cabinet, wearing his shirt from the previous night. They'd gotten back from Penelope's party late, collapsing into bed, and had awoken just before dawn to reach for each other. Chuck half-wondered if he had dreamt it, holding her as she rocked above him slowly in the dark grey light, as if discovering a secret hour of the day. It suited them somehow, making love before the city awoke.

He studied her contemplatively, the dark, tangled hair and smooth legs, feeling a twinge in his chest. He could get used to seeing Blair in his clothes. Forget her designer wardrobe, her hot garter stockings and summer dresses. She had never looked more gorgeous than that moment, rumpled and unaware.

"Finally! I thought you were comatose," she said, noticing he was awake and bounding back to the bed. Blair was a morning person, always getting up well before him. "I already had breakfast sent up. What's this?"

She handed him a black jewellery box she had found amongst his belongings. Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Snooping?"

"I was bored," Blair said pointedly. "A tank couldn't wake you."

He smirked, pulling her down for a light kiss. "I expend a lot of energy."

She watched as he opened the box, showing her the platinum and diamond Cartier pendant, two inches long with three teardrop tiers. He had taken it from Bart's safe when he was fifteen, and his father had never brought it up, allowing him this keepsake.

"It was my mother's," Chuck said absently. "My father gave it to her when they found out she was pregnant."

"It's very beautiful," Blair said, wrapping an arm around his waist. She touched his hair affectionately and he placed the box on his bedside table in silence, turning back to kiss her neck.

"So do I get breakfast in bed?" he grinned, relieved to be changing the topic. He could smell fresh croissants across the room.

Blair pushed him away, pulling his shirt over her head and straddling him. His eyes were drawn to her soft, rounded breasts, her smooth skin, and he felt the familiar pang of desire.

"Crazy morning sex, then breakfast," she declared with a grin, leaning down to capture his lips.

---

Serena sighed inwardly, already wishing the night was over, but it was still relatively early. Blair was pointedly ignoring Nate who was standing across the room, in a conversation with Katrina Altmann. She'd barely spoken to her ex since their break up more than three weeks ago, exchanging perfunctory greetings and moving to their respective corners whenever they were forced to socialise. Serena wished Dan were there but the Christmas party was strictly invitees only, hosted by Dr Samuel Altmann and his wife, mutual friends of their parents.

"I feel like I'm ten again, waiting for the grown ups to finish drinking so we can go home," Serena said wearily, smiling and waving to someone across the room.

"Though Missy Altmann has commendable taste in wine," Blair smirked, finishing her second glass of barbaresco. She tapped a cute waiter on the shoulder, flashing a smile and handing him her glass. "Keep 'em coming."

Chuck was supposed to have arrived an hour ago, but then punctuality had never been one of his strong points. Blair was torn between excitement and dread. It had been three days since they'd last seen each other, both too busy with their commitments to arrange any time together. But with all of their friends in one place, she wanted to forestall the inevitable awkwardness, especially with Nate in the room as well.

"God, look at her dress," Blair said, making a face. "Please tell me I did not look like that in 2006."

Serena bit back a smile. "Retract, pussycat." She watched as Blair's eyes flicked over the guests, then towards the entranceway again. She shook her head, taking another sip of her wine.

"If you talk to him then you're going to have to talk to Nate," she said, watching Blair's reaction.

Her friend gave her a look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Serena rolled her eyes at her usual denial. "So you're going to leave them both alone tonight?"

Blair looked affronted. "More like Chuck will do everything in his power to embarrass _me_."

"I wish Dan was here," Serena sighed. "Katrina's brother is probably going to replay all his hot moves from the masquerade ball."

"Dan's probably moping at home, drawing love hearts in his secret diary," Blair mocked. "The boy wants your babies. It's disgusting."

"Oh, I don't think _you_ can be the judge of disgusting," Serena elbowed her.

Blair feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you mean, ma cherie."

As if on cue, Chuck appeared in front of them, single malt scotch in hand. "Ladies. You both look lovely this evening."

"Case in point," Serena smirked as he gazed at Blair.

"Chuck," Blair greeted coyly, suppressing her smile as she caught his eyes. He stared at her, amusement playing on his lips.

"Okay, you two," Serena said after a long moment, breaking their gaze and taking Blair's arm. "Let's keep it clean tonight. I just want to get through one party without the usual psycho drama."

"I miss when you used to be fun," Chuck said wistfully. "Seems like B is the only one having any fun these days."

"Ugh, gross," Serena said, drinking the rest of her wine. "And _B_ is coming with me. Go to the other side of the sandbox and play with Nate."

"I'm pretty sure I own all the sandboxes," Chuck said intently. Blair raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her a panty-wetting smirk. "I'll get you later," he promised, before Serena pulled her in the other direction.

--

Two hours later they were successfully meandering from tipsy to drunk, giggling over their wine glasses. Blair had sent a few meaningful glances in Chuck's direction but had otherwise managed to stick close to her best friend, who was doing an excellent impression of Lily as post-divorce pre-marriage interior decorator.

"My favourite was when German Klaus wanted the seahorse sculpture next to the sofa," Blair said, "And your mom freaked out about his nesting instincts."

"He really did like the seahorses," Serena agreed. "A lot. Remember the seahorse birthday card he gave me? He signed off 'Your friend, Klaus.'"

Blair laughed. "It was kind of cute, you have to admit. In a creepy way."

She glanced at Chuck again, feeling impatient and edgy. He met her eyes squarely over Nate's shoulder, then moved his head almost imperceptibly towards the door, the gesture so slight she almost missed it.

She swallowed. This was a bad idea. Very bad. Which was why she was staying put, and not following, because Serena was safe and always on her side. Blair looked at him again; he was wearing a new red bowtie, and she decided she really wanted to take it off. With her teeth. He narrowed his eyes at her as if gleaning her thoughts.

"Hey, uh, S… I'm gonna find the bathroom. So much wine."

"Okay," Serena said, giving her empty glass to a waiter. "But be quick, I think Missy wants to fawn over my hair or something. She keeps waving."

Blair nodded before threading her way out of the main room, smiling at people she recognised as she passed. She tentatively tried some closed doors in the hallway, finding them locked. The music had become quieter in the distance, she knew there was a study somewhere down this way…

Blair felt a firm, familiar hand on her waist and practically sighed with relief, his body pressing against her back. "This way," he whispered, turning a corner and pulling her into Dr Altmann's study.

She pushed the door shut and spun around, pulling his head down to hers in a hard, frantic kiss. Chuck kissed her back just as fiercely, nipping at her soft lips, practically tripping over their legs to lean her against the opposite wall.

"Three days," he said between kisses, her hands yanking on his bowtie. It had felt like the longest three days of his life. He was hard as hell, having to end every night in his own hand, cursing the universe for making him want _her _so much when he could have any girl in his bed any night of the week.

"I _know_," she breathed, nimble fingers undoing his belt, pulling the zipper down and reaching inside. She missed the soft, soft skin and hardness beneath, the smell of his aftershave, his strong hands sliding up her thighs…

"How long do we have?" he asked, hiking up her skirt as she hooked a leg over his hip, attacking his lips again.

"About five minutes," Blair mumbled into his mouth, before kissing the line of his jaw, breathing in his skin. He knew he could make her come in three. Two if he used his tongue.

Chuck looked at her in surprise, a hand squeezing her ass. "No underwear?"

She smiled almost shyly, playfulness in her eyes. "Knew we'd do this."

He looked at her with amused curiosity in his gaze, heart swelling. How did he get this lucky? "Is that so?"

She kissed him to shut him up, feeling the head of his cock nudge her entrance and sighing with sheer relief. He met her eyes and surged into her, rubbing her over-sensitive clit, wanting to get her there as quickly as possible. She let her head fall back against the wall, grasping his upper arms as he thrust into her, stretching her mercilessly.

When he massaged her clit in small, hard circles she muffled her moan against his shoulder, legs weakening as she felt her orgasm burst inside her like an overripe melon, spasming around him uncontrollably. Her release flooded her, hot and sharp and irresistible, surpassing the late night fantasies and inadequate fingers frantically seeking completion without him. _Thank god_…

"That's my girl," Chuck smiled, before swiftly picking up the pace, both hands now free to hold her hips as he thrust harder. She licked her lips as she panted, feeling him get bigger, watching him squeeze his eyes shut and embracing him tightly as he reached the precipice. His thrusts became deep and uneven, his face buried in her neck as he bit back a groan.

_His girl_. Blair held him as he pulsed inside her, pressing her lips against the soft curve of his ear.

Chuck gazed at her as they recovered and she giggled, reaching up to smooth his ruffled hair down. He dipped his head forward and kissed her slowly, finding her tongue with his, and after a long moment she had to force herself to pull back, his lips moving to her cheek.

"We have to get back," she whispered, even as her eyes drifted shut again. "No lock."

Chuck kissed her neck, wanting more than anything just to do it all over again, only slower this time, so he could watch her. "You are incredible."

She bit her lip as his teeth grazed her neck, sending tingles down her spine. "And you are very good at that."

He grinned, licking a small path to her ear. Blair smiled, feeling flushed and thinking, _What difference is another minute?_ She found his tongue again, kissing him harder, forgetting everything except the taste of his lips, the way he knew how to kiss her just right, and god, she'd missed this more than anything. They were playing now, savouring the reunion.

"Come over later?" she whispered between kisses, feeling him smile again.

"Do you even have to ask?" Chuck said, giving her a hungry look, full of promise. "We're not done yet. This was just an… appetiser."

Blair's mouth curved into a smile, brushing against his. "Mmm, appetiser…"

He started to kiss her neck again and her hands moved under his jacket, hating that there were so many clothes between them and getting hot just thinking about what they'd be doing in her bed in a few hours…

"Oh my god!" Serena exclaimed, mortified and turning to face the wall. She did _not_ need to see her best friend and Chuck Bass getting all gropey and… entwine-y. Ever.

They disengaged quickly and Blair gave her an irritated look, quickly straightening her dress. "Serena! You scared the shit out of me."

"What the hell are you thinking?" Serena berated them, pulling her away from Chuck by the arm. "Your mom's looking for you! And Nate's looking for you," she said pointedly to Chuck.

Blair glanced worriedly at him before she hurried out, and he flashed a smirk at her before sinking into an armchair.

Chuck was surprised to find that a part of him had been disappointed that it had only been Serena. The part of him that obviously had a death wish. He really needed a drink.

---

Blair pulled the covers higher around her shoulders, leaning on her elbow to look at him. When he was in sleep, his eyes no longer hooded and his mouth relaxed, tenderness would sweep over her as she realised, _The great Chuck Bass is just a boy_. He was also hers, even if just for this week, this night. Blair brushed his hair off his forehead, traced his nose, his brow. The corner of his mouth twitched and she knew he was awake. She pinched his earlobe. Lately she had been fixated on his perfectly formed ears, making sure they got proper attention.

"Go to sleep, Waldorf," he said without opening his eyes, pulling her closer with an arm around her waist. "It's a school night."

"Never stopped you before," she said, repeating the words he'd said to her once while fighting for her, but snuggled into his arms, throwing a leg over his hips. She felt his lips press against her forehead and they both fell into a dreamless sleep, exhausted.

When she awoke the next morning he was gone and she'd lain there for half an hour, feeling turmoil in her stomach because this was the way it was, and nothing would change, until it was over. And it would inevitably end, because he was Chuck, and she was Blair, and this was not happily ever after. This was merely the calm before the storm.

---

Blair's cell rang as she walked down Park Avenue, Chuck's name appearing on the screen.

"Chuck, I just found the _cutest_ dress at Bendels," she said by way of a greeting.

"I'm starving. Come to dinner and wear it tonight," he said, sounding tired. She pictured him sitting in the limo, a drink in hand. "I was thinking of Shinoya."

"Raincheck?" Blair said, "My mom wants to have a 'family' dinner. I think she still has residual guilt after Thanksgiving, she hasn't mentioned you once."

"Lucky you. Bart extended his trip in Hong Kong by another two weeks," Chuck said wryly. She felt disappointed for him, knowing he wanted to show his father how well Victrola had been performing, its patrons having already doubled since he'd bought his share for Bass Inc.

"I'll drop by after?" she said, arriving at her building. The doorman let her inside. "I have a feeling I'll need to release a bit of… tension."

She could hear Chuck's smile in his voice. "Are you propositioning me, Waldorf?"

"Or we could have a Supernatural marathon," she suggested.

His smiled dropped. "Sounding less fun."

"America's Next Top Model?"

He hung up on her. Blair grinned, texting Iz to cancel their drinks.

---

She stretched her arms above her head as she got out of bed, working out the kinks in her back, before finding her panties and pulling them over her hips.

Chuck lay watching her from the bed, arm behind his head. "Where are you going?"

Blair turned to look at him, buttoning up her blouse. "Home. I should get back."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's almost 3am. You may as well stay."

She didn't reply, trying to undo the stuck zipper on her skirt. They hadn't been particularly careful in their rush to get to bare skin, tearing at each other's clothes in haste after some dumb argument about who had enjoyed it more when they had been forced to kiss at one of Serena's sleepovers, playing Spin the Bottle when they were twelve.

Chuck sighed, sitting up and pulling the skirt away from her. "Aren't you tired of this?"

Her head shot up, eyes studying his. "Tired of what?"

"Fighting me all the time," he said, pushing her bedraggled hair away from her face so he could see her properly. His voice turned low and deliberate. "I know you want to stay with me."

Blair looked at him then, at the hard face she loved despite knowing better, the angled cheekbones and narrowed eyes.

"I'll never stop fighting you," she said finally.

Chuck sat back against the headboard again, regarding her with a mixed expression. She didn't want him to look at her like that anymore, sick of it after all these weeks, like she was pulling and pushing him at the same time, like he couldn't decide whether to hold her or drop her into the sea.

"I want you to stay," he said without affect, just looked at her with those eyes, his hair still dishevelled and lips pursed.

Blair felt her chest untighten and she could breathe for the first time since getting out of his bed, and she wanted to smooth back his hair, and mess it up again, and not go home and back to her life. She just wanted to breathe.

It was 3am and he was right. He was always fucking right. She sighed.

"Move over, Bass," she said, kneeling on the bed and pulling her blouse back over her head so it wouldn't wrinkle. Chuck pulled the sheet over her as she settled in next to him, somehow not knowing how to touch him despite knowing every inch of his body.

He put an arm around her waist as they faced each other, drawing circles over the length of her back until she finally began to relax. She moved closer, their noses almost touching, growing sleepy as she became warm and comfortable. Earlier she had fought the overwhelming urge to sleep after sex, and now it was chasing her down.

She was done fighting him, if only for tonight.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she mumbled.

"Eggs," Chuck said without needing to think, eyes closed. "And a danish. You?"

"Muffin," she said, feeling hunger stir. "Berry smoothie."

"I'll call the kitchen," he said tiredly, before she fell asleep, small hand curled around his.

---

TBC. Thanks for reading! Shall go back to stressing… :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Behind Closed Doors**

**Author: misaki**

Email:

Disclaimer: All characters and settings are property of the CW, creators and producers. No copyright infringement intended.

Rating: MA / NC-17

Pairing: Blair/Chuck

Summary: One month of Blair and Chuck, before it all fell apart. Set between Seventeen Candles and Hi, Society.

Notes: For everyone who has written such encouraging comments along the way. I am so utterly grateful. There are a few scenes from Hi, Society in this part, which served as inspiration for this fic :)

The Sterling Memorial Library is at Yale. The Alice & Astrid nightie looks like this: .

--

"So hey, has Blair mentioned who's escorting her?" Nate asked as they walked to Prescott Dance Studio to rehearse for the ball.

Chuck frowned inwardly. "Why? Are you having remorse sex fantasies about your ex?" he asked mockingly.

"What? No," Nate said defensively, unconvincingly.

"Don't eff with an eff-er, I know that look," Chuck said pointedly, as a small knot of worry began to form.

"No, man, it's just every time I see her lately something's different, you know? She's lighter, she's happier…" Nate exhaled, clearly disconcerted. "She's just less… less _Blair_."

Chuck couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from curling upwards. Yeah, Blair was very happy. He made sure of that. As often as possible.

"She does have a certain… glow about her, doesn't she?" he observed with a smirk.

Nate had always been completely transparent, and had a habit of falling for every pretty girl who flashed a smile his way. The problem was that once he caught one he never knew what to do with her. So Chuck hadn't counted on him being interested in Blair again, considering how long he'd pined over Serena while Blair was ripe and willing in front of him the whole time. His best friend had been a fool, and he was going to reap the benefits of his mistake for as long as he could. He wasn't ready to lose Blair just yet, not when things were going so well. She'd been everything he could ask for - somehow it had been Blair Waldorf for him all along, and he too felt lighter… and happier.

"It's just, I haven't seen her like this since before her dad left. I mean, I know things weren't perfect between us," Nate conceded.

"Understatement," Chuck said wryly. "You could barely get it up for her."

"But with my dad in rehab it's like the pressure's finally off me, you know, I can see Blair clearly and it's…" Nate let out a sigh of regret, confused. "I don't know, man. I think I might miss her."

Chuck felt his throat tighten at his words, the knot rapidly growing into total apprehension at the thought of Nate screwing all of this up for him. Blair would always have a soft spot for his best friend considering their long history, Chuck knew that, but it could very easily turn everything on its head.

He scoffed dismissively, attempting to appear persuasive. "You don't miss her, man." He stepped into the studio, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible.

---

After the rehearsal Chuck arrived at Blair's apartment, finding her lounging on her bed with one red-stockinged leg crossed over the other. He removed his scarf and blazer, tossing them over the back of her chair. She watched his movements with a slow, appraising flick of her eyes.

"My, my," he drawled, walking towards her. "Someone can barely keep their panties on."

She pulled him down impatiently for a kiss and he followed easily, settling on top of her, hips nestled comfortably between her legs.

"Took you a while," Blair murmured, untucking his shirt to get to skin. Lazy afternoon kisses with her secret… whatever he was, were definitely high on her list of favourite things lately. They'd both planned to skip out early on rehearsal to allow for more time, but Nate had asked Chuck for a lift home, saying he had to attend to something important.

He nibbled on her lips, pulling her leg higher around his waist and grinding his growing erection against her. "I was… regrettably detained."

Blair squeezed her legs, moving against him, giving herself over to his kisses. She loosened his tie and the top button of his shirt, kissing his neck. Normally her underwear would have been on the other side of the room already and Chuck's pants tangled around his knees but they were both content to explore each other's mouths, nipping and teasing between long, slow kisses.

"You looked pretty hot on Princess Theodore's arm today," Chuck commented, looking down at her with desire in his eyes and his bottom lip between his teeth. She felt the heat rise higher inside her. There hadn't yet been a single time when her body didn't respond to him like a natural reflex, softening and yielding, her skin tingling in anticipation.

"Oh, is that what I am to you? Just an accessory?" she asked with a teasing smile, her voice soft and breathless from his kisses. Chuck loved hearing that voice, and moved to capture her lips again. When he was with her like this it was easy to dismiss any concerns about Nate, because the way she was looking at him now, like she didn't want to be anywhere else… Goddamn fluttering.

"Next to him, yes." He twisted her to sit astride him so that her crotch was pressed firmly against his hard length. "On me you'd be so much more…"

His tone was low and husky, turning her insides to liquid, and Blair twisted her hips, increasing the friction between them. She knew things had been different over the past few days, there was something new and fragile that could so easily be crushed, and they edged around it guardedly. Chuck teased her more, touched her more, and when he looked at her with softness in his eyes she had to close them with a kiss, so that she didn't have think about the way it made her feel.

"Yes, but I can't be _on_ you, remember? Because you don't want Nate to find out, we don't want anyone to," she reminded him between kisses, pulling him up into a sitting position. "But you'll have to learn to… behave yourself first," she grinned. Their lips met again playfully.

"Miss Blair, Mr Nate for you!" Dorota called from the bottom of the stairs, the slightest tinge of panic in her voice causing them to cease their ministrations.

Chuck rolled his eyes and flopped back onto her bed with equal parts exasperation and irritation. Blair looked down at him with a slight pout, displeasure on her face. It made him feel a little better, until she started to climb off him.

He pulled her back by her waist, holding her firmly. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him with eyebrows raised, like he was out of his mind. "_Nate's_ downstairs." She twisted out of his grasp, attempting to straighten her hair.

Chuck remained on her bed, his annoyance apparent and clothes dishevelled. "So you're just going to run off as soon as Nate comes calling?"

Blair shot him a look as she searched for shoes, sliding her flats on. "I'm not _running off_. Just let me deal with this, okay? Don't move."

Chuck didn't reply as she left, closing the door firmly behind her. His jaw clenched. He wasn't her lapdog, and he wasn't going to lose to Nate. If Blair thought she could control him - _them_ - she had another thing coming.

---

Blair called his cell as soon as she had returned to her room only to find him gone, and by that time he was halfway back to his hotel, an 18 year old Highland Park single malt in his glass to calm his nerves.

"I'm just going with him as a favour, that's all," she interjected before Chuck could open his mouth. He would have been amused if he wasn't so disgusted by them all, himself included.

When he didn't say anything Blair rambled some more, not sure why she felt she had to explain herself to him.

"It's not like it's a date or anything, it's purely platonic. It's not even a big deal."

She remembered when Chuck had half-jokingly suggested that he should escort her to the ball, the way she'd laughed in disbelief and shot him down immediately, telling him she already had an exceptional escort lined up and did she look like a crazy person?

Blair bit her thumbnail. "Say something!"

Chuck finished his scotch with a fortifying swallow. "I'll send the car around tonight at nine."

She didn't want to look too deeply into why she felt so relieved, and told herself everything was going to be okay. She could handle this.

"See you then," she said, before he hung up.

---

She was furious at him. So furious she was practically shaking with it. Not that he hadn't given her good cause, arriving at his hotel two hours late with Chanel No. 5 pervading his clothes and reeking of booze laced with secondhand smoke. He had three missed calls on his phone. Blair was on her way out, grabbing items of clothing she'd left from previous nights and stuffing them into her bag.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said from the doorway of his suite, still buzzing from the bottle of champagne he'd consumed earlier. He could still taste - Alicia's? Alana's? - cheap lipstick in his mouth, like he'd swallowed a bar of soap. The whiskey he had shot back in the limo hadn't helped.

She yanked out a garter belt from his underwear drawer, slamming it shut. "Leaving."

Chuck came up behind her, enfolding her small waist in his hands and pressing his lips to the flushed curve of her neck. She didn't relax into his arms as she usually did.

"Now why would you want to do that?" he asked unhurriedly, placing moist kisses against her skin.

Blair pushed him away and stepped back, her face hard. "Because I've finally come to my senses and realised that this," she said, gesturing between them with a disgusted look, "is utterly pointless."

Chuck could tell he had hurt her, and he'd wanted to hurt her, it came so naturally he didn't even have to think about it. And the worst part was that he'd let her so far in she knew how to hurt him too.

He looked at her with a stony expression. "We both know that's not true."

Blair's voice was filled scorn. "Please. This little game is getting tired, don't you think? Even if there was the smallest chance that it could be anything remotely more than that, what does it matter? I obviously can't trust you."

He smirked at her, pulling her up against his body. "You don't really care about that."

"We should just cut our losses before it's too late," Blair said, looking up at him with weary eyes.

Chuck hated that look. It smacked of defeat, and he wasn't done yet. Not even close to being done.

"Since when do we play it safe?" he asked, a little harshly.

When she didn't move out of his arms he lowered his head to kiss her softly, then kissed her again when she didn't object, teasing her lips gently until she slowly began to respond, returning his kisses guardedly.

He dropped her bag onto the floor and kissed her harder, hands holding her face. He was exhausted, from both Nate's interference that day and trying to resist her all night, and he just wanted to disappear into her skin, because she always won in the end.

Blair pulled back, changing her mind with a shake of her head. "Chuck, no…"

"Blair," he said, forcing her to look at him. "Just shut up and let me kiss you."

She stared at him for a long moment before lowering her eyes. He captured her lips roughly as her hands pulled him closer.

---

Chuck woke up to soft lips pressing kisses against his shoulder, and a warm, smooth body on top of his. He smiled sleepily, Blair's dark hair tickling his chest. He could wake up like this every day. She bit him gently, teeth nipping skin, moving down to his stomach. He made a sound of pleasure, alerting her to his wakefulness.

"Don't think for a second that you've finished making up for last night," she said to him with an eyebrow raised, looking beautiful and young in the morning light, her face washed free of make-up. The sight of her made his stomach tighten, and Chuck decided that out of all the ways he loved seeing her, this was how he liked Blair best.

He remembered her anger the night before, the way she had clawed at his skin hard enough to leave welts, bruising his lips with her teeth.

"What is it?" she asked, bringing him out of the memory, looking at him with a frown on her face. His eyes had turned distant and moody. She was meeting Nate in a couple of hours at the tailor for his fitting and she didn't want to leave without things being settled.

Chuck looked at her, his face clear. "Nothing. Any special requests?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her up, their faces inches away.

Blair looked at him thoughtfully. "Surprise me, Bass."

At her challenge he threw her on her back as she giggled with pleasure, arms drawing him down for a fervent kiss.

--

Chuck watched languorously as Blair pulled her clothes on hastily, looking around his room frantically for her other shoe. He was entirely too self-satisfied to care that she was rushing off to meet Nate, considering he'd made her come four times in his Jacuzzi bathtub - her slippery back pressed against his front, cock thrusting deep inside her, fingers rubbing her clit and pinching a hardened nipple. And twice afterwards until she finally had the presence of mind to untangle herself from his sheets.

"I'm so, so late," Blair complained, her legs still shaky and feeling harassed. "And I can't find my shoe!"

There were clothes all over the floor and she tossed them around uselessly, looking for her Ferragamo heel. Her phone buzzed on the nightstand and Chuck reached over to flip it open. Nate had sent her an enquiring text, asking if she was still on her way.

"Nathaniel expresses his concern," he reported with a smirk.

She scowled as she applied her mascara. "Don't touch my phone."

Chuck found a joint in his bedside table and lit it, inhaling the smoke, muscles tired and spent. He was starving after their morning activities and considered the room service menu. He looked up as she curled her hair impatiently, scrutinising her unkempt locks in dismay as she tried to make herself look the part of Blair Waldorf and not some thoroughly ravished wanton. She'd forced him to get a curling iron for his bathroom soon after her birthday, threatening not to stay the night otherwise.

"Sure you don't want breakfast before you go?" Chuck asked casually from the bed.

Blair gave him a harried look. "I have serious bedhead," she said mournfully.

He shrugged, rubbing his neck. Her loss. "I can't believe you bit me so hard."

She snickered. There were visible teeth marks on his skin, though faint, and they would fade before the day was over. "You _spanked_ me!"

"And you loved it," Chuck replied. She finally gave up on her hair and gathered her things, no time to even look for her headband. Nate had seen her look worse. Probably. She checked the time on her phone.

"Shit. I'm so late… God, my shoe," she exclaimed, finding it wedged under the sofa. She sat down to strap them on and Chuck eyed her skinny jeans appreciatively. Blair rarely wore jeans, preferring skirts and dresses, and they hugged her form enticingly.

He finally got out of bed, still nude, taking a long drag from his joint as he walked over to her.

She watched him, a small smile playing on her lips, and he smirked. "See something you like?"

Blair's playful eyes met his, before drifting downwards. "Perhaps. I can't believe you're getting high this early."

Chuck smiled devilishly. "I've had a very good morning."

She reached out to caress his cock, closing her fingers around the thick base, and it rose with interest. She loved the way he responded to her, it made her feel… sexy, desirable. Then again, everything Chuck did made her feel sexy.

"Blair…" he said huskily, eyes darkening.

She pulled him closer and placed a wet kiss on the tip, feeling him harden even more. Then she gave him a long, luxurious suck that had him squeezing his eyes shut, mouth falling open with a low groan as her throat relaxed to take him in. All the way.

Chuck let out a breath. Yeah, Blair was definitely made for him.

She looked up at him coyly, hand stroking him slowly but firmly. "I really, really have to go."

"Mm," he said, not listening, all of his concentration fixed on what she was doing to his body, the joint in his hand forgotten and burnt out. "Oh… god. I love when you do that."

She gave him a couple more leisurely sucks before standing up, hand on his ass and tongue in his mouth.

"I'll see you later," Blair smiled against his lips, skipping out of his suite with a grin and a wave before he could catch her.

He threw the joint on the floor. "Fuck, Blair!"

---

"Everything all right, Mr Archibald?" the manager asked as Nate adjusted his tux, checking the sleeves.

"Yes, everything's fine. It's just… my date, she's never late, and she likes to have final approval--"

"_Sorry_! Sorry sorry sorry," Blair said as she rushed inside, out of breath. Nate looked at her questioningly and she blushed, excuses tumbling from her mouth. "My cappuccino was decaf and I couldn't find my phone! Took forever to get a cab."

"But you live up the street," Nate said, a touch of scepticism in his voice.

"I wasn't home," Blair said simply, and he let it go. Her phone jangled and she flipped it open to read the message.

_R u with him rt now?_

"Well, everything's taken care of," Nate announced. "I'll pick you up at five in the car. I got that Laurent-Perrier you like," he smiled, checking to see if she approved.

_Why?_ she texted back. _Miss me already?_

"I also thought we'd stop by The Modern afterwards for dessert. 'Cause that's your favourite," Nate continued, knowing how much Blair adored being wined and dined, and he hadn't done something special for her in a very long time.

_After that stunt… Ur room, 10 mins._

Nate's expression dropped. Normally Blair was all eyes for him and loved when he turned on the romance, flashing him her sparkling eyes and luminous smiles. Now she wasn't even listening, eyes glued to her cell, smiling to herself.

He knew that smile. He'd seen it countless times when they were together. He hadn't even considered that Blair would be dating already; he was so used to her being on his arm with zero interest in being elsewhere. It was a little bewildering.

_Gonna spank me again?_

"Blair," he called firmly, getting her attention.

Her head snapped up, surprised, as her thumb hit 'send'. Cotillion. Dessert. Right. Except that after the ball she was having Chuck for dessert…

"Oh. Um. We don't have to go anywhere afterwards, that's fine," she smiled lightly, hopping off the bench she was perched on and dropping her phone in the process.

He bent down to pick it up for her as it chimed again, it had not stopped since she arrived. He frowned. "Who's texting you so much?"

"Serena," she lied stiffly. Nate saw through her lie easily and she looked away, checking the message quickly. "Uh, I gotta go back to my house. My mom is supposed to throw this tea for Serena's grandmother and she had to jet to Paris at the last minute so it's all on me," she said, rolling her eyes.

She moved around him in an attempt to escape, thinking about Chuck waiting for her in her bed, her mother away, his lips on her skin… god, his lips--

"Okay. Oh hey, I'll stop by and help you out--" Nate suggested, knowing how she loved it when he showed an interest in helping her with her soirees.

She quickly rebuffed him with a smile, "It's all right, I got it. Thanks."

Nate stood there, stumped, as she turned to leave. "Who are you and what did you do with Blair Waldorf?" he asked, incredulous.

Blair stopped and finally looked at him for the first time that morning as if realising why she was standing there. She admired the cut of his tux.

"Not bad, Archibald. I almost forgot how handsome you are," she remarked sincerely. Nate had always shined brightly, disarming her with his perfect smile, his sincere eyes. He and Chuck had always been polar opposites.

Chuck. She was still a little sore from that morning but she spun on her tall heels, skin tingling with barely contained excitement.

_Definitely._

---

Blair tried on her gown for the last time, making sure it was flawless, before hanging it up again. She had dreamed about the debutante ball ever since she was thirteen, envisioning herself on Nate's arm, gliding around the ballroom in her princess dress with the cream of society looking on in admiration. It was a nice dream.

She washed off her makeup and heard her cell phone ring, darting into her room to pick it up before she missed the call, and a smile touched her lips when she heard Chuck's voice, his tone low and relaxed.

"What are you wearing?"

"What's it to you?" she smirked, walking to her bed and pulling the sheets back. It was almost midnight and she had planned to sleep early so she was refreshed for tomorrow; her nightly routine had taken close to half an hour.

"I've been sent to trawl your waters. By your ex, of all people. He wishes to know why you look so very... satisfied lately," Chuck said, his teasing voice making Blair wish he was with her in person, his lips tickling her ear.

"Oh, really?" she smiled, leaning back against her pillows. She had to admit, having Nate on her heels again did wonders for her ego. "Dig up anything?"

"Well, a certain roguishly handsome billionaire might have come under the radar..." he said offhandedly.

Blair smiled to herself, pretending to think. "No, doesn't sound familiar. My mom did make me the perfect dress for tomorrow..."

"Hmm," Chuck mused, "I don't think that's it."

"Maybe it was the amazing crème brulée I had last night," she suggested.

"No. Not that either. Though I will pass on your sentiments to Justin," Chuck said, referring to his chef at Gilt.

"Then I have absolutely no idea," Blair smiled. "And you already know what I'm wearing."

"Probably," he said, taking a sip from his drink, continuing in a conversational tone. "You're not with me, so I'm going to rule out naked. Pity. And you're probably already in bed."

"Good so far," she said, snuggling into her sheets.

"You wore that black Donna Karan last night, so tonight... the Alice & Astrid?"

Blair laughed softly. "You know me well." He'd bought the silk nightgown for her a week ago, and she had thanked him with a lap dance that had ended with his tongue tracing the alphabet on her clit. She couldn't deny he was a giver.

"Of course I do," he said. She didn't respond to his words, wondering if there was anything Chuck didn't know about her.

"So tell me what you have planned after the ball," Blair said, changing the subject. She had been looking forward to it all week and had only managed to find the perfect basque in French lace that afternoon. Chuck would go crazy over it, though she did hope to wear it for longer than five minutes.

"You'll have to wait and see," he said. He looked at the tickets in his hand, return flights to Barcelona with their names printed in black and white. "I have another surprise."

She raised an eyebrow. "Full of surprises lately," she commented.

Chuck smirked. "You'll like it, I guarantee it. Even more than the last one."

"Hmm. Difficult, but very possible." Blair switched off her bedside lamp, closing her eyes in the darkness. "I'm so excited about the ball, I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"Well, if that's the case—" He began with a leer.

"No," Blair said firmly, knowing she'd set herself up for that one. "I need my beauty sleep, Chuck. If you come over we'll be up all night."

Chuck smiled into the phone, filled with affection for her. "Waldorf, you flatter me. But I was merely suggesting that I help... tire you out. "

She rolled her eyes. "Concerned for my personal well-being, I'm sure."

"Always."

"I think I'll be able to manage without you," she said with faux politeness.

"Really? What are you going to fantasise about tonight?" he grinned. "The one where we do it at the Sterling Memorial Library?"

Her mouth opened in shock. How did he know _that_? "You think you're so funny."

"In the limo?"

Blair made a sound of annoyance. "I'm hanging up now, Chuck."

His laugh came low and rich through the receiver. "I love it when you're angry."

"That's because you're a sadist," she said pointedly.

"You wound me," he objected. He was about to comment on how much she loved a good spanking, but thought better of it.

"I didn't think that was possible," Blair quipped. "The Tin Man never had a heart."

He stared at his drink absently, the ice slowly melting and creating tears of condensation on the glass. "Though as I recall, he didn't like hurting butterflies," Chuck said, his mood suddenly becoming serious.

Blair opened her eyes in the darkness, feeling uncertain. "No, he didn't." She glanced at her clock, it was after twelve. "It's getting late."

"Just tell me one thing before you go," Chuck said, sounding hoarse and strange, enough to make her hesitate.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"Tell me you still want Nate," he said quietly. "More than you want me."

The silence seemed to stretch on for minutes, although Blair knew it was only seconds. She swallowed, throat closing up suffocatingly, unable to formulate a reply and not trusting her voice. He knew the truth. Why was he making her say it, what would be the point?

"I have to go to sleep now," she said abstractedly, heart thudding in her chest. "I-- I've got a lot to do in the morning and the Times will be here early."

He paused, then seemed to change his mind, allowing her to escape. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Blair."

"I'm wearing the Erickson Beamon necklace with my dress. They go together, don't you think?" she asked quickly, biting her lip.

Chuck smiled humourlessly, and it pained him somewhat. "It's perfect."

"Thanks," she replied softly. "Goodnight, Chuck."

"Save a dance for me tomorrow," he said.

Blair heard the click as he disconnected and her breath hitched. There was a cutting silence like one of her limbs was severed from her body, and she was suddenly overwhelmed by the rapid beats of her heart fighting against the confines of her chest, vehemently making itself known.

fin.

Note: Many apologies for the abrupt ending, I feel like some people will be disappointed, but I tried to fit this around the show as realistically as possible. You know the rest by heart. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are love 3


End file.
